Taking Care of Business
by geraldine de vaux
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago, back when I still had hope for the S/C 'ship. A light look at a happy S/C at home (plus a little Alexis/Johhny hint).


I wrote this a million years ago when Sonny and Carly still looked like they had a happy future together. It's set after Zander has sent Sorel to jail, for good.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Back in the day, people used to tell stories and legends amongst themselves for entertainment, for moral purposes, and to pass on histories and values. Thus we have Homer, the Brothers Grimm, Aesop. Fanfiction are the folk tales of the modern era: a way for writers to hone their skills, to entertain, to tell tales about the way they see the world through the eyes of characters that affect them. It is the sincerest form of flattery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Taking Care of Business**  
  
She was already awake when he came home, but even if she hadn't been, the urgency with which he began undressing as he entered their bedroom surely would have woken her.   
  
"I missed you too, Sonny, but don't you think it's a little late in the evening to start that?" In fact, as she watched him toss his clothes off, she was beginning to get worried. Her husband was wonderful, but saying he was a neat freak was an understatement. The only time his clothes got tossed around like this was when she tossed them. Needless to say, he was usually too occupied at those times to care about wrinkles or messes. He paused in his rapid disrobement to smile at her.  
  
"It's never too late for 'that', Carly. But now's probably not the best time, considering that Taggart's gonna be interrupting us in about five minutes."  
  
Her breath caught a little, although whether from the impact of his dimples on her libido or the mention of the danger he had been in tonight she didn't know. Even though Sorel was safely incarcerated (thanks to Zander Smith's testimony), the man's organization still had to be taken care of. Well, it had been, until tonight. From what she had managed to squeeze out of Sonny, tonight had been the decisive blow in dismantling Sorel's power base. But now it looked like their troubles weren't quite over.   
  
Sonny had finished undressing and reached for his robe. Carly got out of bed and went to him. "Taggart doesn't have anything on you, does he?"  
  
"Nothing but his usual paranoia. Although if he'd been about fifteen minutes faster…Have I mentioned lately how much I like that nightgown?" He took her into his arms.  
  
"This is no time to talk about my wardrobe, Sonny, you were almost arrested tonight…oh, oh Sonny." Her voice turned breathy.  
  
"Thought you might like that." His voice was muffled by the curve of her shoulder.  
  
"Mmm…yes."  
  
And then there was no talking for a short while. Far too short, in Carly's opinion. For at the sound of a loud pounding at the front door, Sonny stopped doing what he had been doing and detached himself from his wife. Carly sighed her disappointment and Sonny mumbled something that sounded like "Damn, got here faster that I thought," as he shrugged on his robe and went reluctantly downstairs.  
  
~~  
  
Sonny opened the door to a very frustrated Johnny trying to restrain a furious Taggart. When the latter saw Sonny, he stopped struggling. "Well, well, if it isn't the mob boss himself. Just get in?" Taggart alternately glared at Sonny and Johnny, who was still blocking his way into the penthouse.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Corinthos. He wouldn't leave."   
  
Sonny rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "It's alright, Johnny." The bodyguard stepped aside and Taggart followed Sonny into the penthouse.   
  
~~  
  
Sonny walked to the bar and fixed himself a drink. He usually needed one when dealing with Taggart. "What do you want, Lieutenant?"   
  
"Ultimately? You in jail for the rest of your miserable life. But right now I'll settle for you telling me about the mob hit that went down tonight."  
  
Though he kept a straight face, Sonny smiled inwardly. Taggart was always so predictable. "Oh, did something happen tonight? Why would you think I knew anything about that?"  
  
"I don't buy that innocent 'coffee importer' bit, Corinthos. We both know that you're responsible for an operation tonight that took out most of Joseph Sorel's organization, so why don't you save a lot of time and taxpayer dollars and confess now?"   
  
"Taggart, did it ever occur to you that you could save more time and more taxpayer money by finding the actual criminals, instead of always assuming I'm responsible?" Sonny could see Taggart beginning to grind his teeth and decided it was time to lay down his alibi. "For the record, I've been home all night."  
  
Taggart hated the way that Corinthos could stare him straight in the eye and lie his ass off. "I don't suppose you have any witnesses?"  
  
'Here comes the tricky part,' Sonny thought. He had to come up with a reply that annoyed Taggart enough to make him leave, but not so much that he'd haul Sonny down to the PCPD just for the fun of it. But before he could answer, someone else did it for him.   
  
"Only one witness, Lieutenant. We don't go in for that kinky stuff." As Carly's voice came across the room, Sonny almost didn't dare look up. Carlybabes was in attendance tonight. She came down the stair like a sultry angel, God's gift to men, her blonde hair dishevelled, wearing only his shirt.   
  
'My wife,' he thought proudly, his attention fixed on her. Until he saw that Taggart's gaze was also set on his wife, and then he got an uncontrollable urge to punch Taggart's lights out. Carly watched with delight as his hands clenched into fists as he watched Taggart watch her-her husband had a jealous streak a mile wide and she enjoyed every bit of it (although she'd never tell him so).   
  
"Is there something we can help you with, Lieutenant?" she asked as she came to Sonny's side. She pretended not to notice as Sonny grabbed her possessively.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, it will go easier on your husband if you can get him to cooperate," Taggart said with a smile.  
  
"Now, Lieutenant, you know better than that. My husband has been here-with me-" Carly gave a little laugh, "-all night." She could feel the tension radiating of Sonny's body, so she didn't resist when Sonny tried to push her further out of sight behind him.  
  
"Corinthos, I know you were involved in this tonight. Don't think that just because now you're the only game in town that I'm off your back-it just means I'm gonna be paying more attention." Taggart moved to the door, but turned back before he left. "Mrs. Corinthos, I'd suggest you keep a close eye on your husband's doings-I wouldn't want you to end up like the last woman who wore his rings."  
  
Sonny grit his teeth in anger, determined not to let Taggart see that he had struck a nerve. Carly had no such qualms; she exploded. "Taggart, you've gone too far. The only thing Sonny has been doing tonight is me-now get out so he can do it again!" she yelled, physically forcing Taggart out the door. "And don't you dare show your face around here again, or you'll answer to me!"   
  
She turned and came face to face with her husband. "Sonny, I'm sorry, I know you want me to stay out of it, but I just can't help myself…"  
  
He took her chin in his hand and kissed her, splaying his fingers against her cheek, caressing. "You were magnificent."   
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah…Have I told you recently how much I like it when you wear my clothes?" Sonny said as he took her in his arms.   
  
"You like it when I wear anything," she said wryly.  
  
"I like it best when you're wearing nothing." His lips found her neck.  
  
"Oh…" She leaned her head back to allow him better access. "You know, I did insinuate to Taggart that we had been engaged in certain…activities tonight."   
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to make a liar out of me would you?"  
  
"You, a liar? Never." He swept her up into his arms and carried her laughing form up to their bedroom.  
  
~~  
  
Alexis came out of her penthouse in time to see Carly's display. It occurred to her that she never had to deal with things like this before she moved to Port Charles. She watched as a bemused Taggart got on the elevator. "Amazing woman," he murmured to himself. Alexis grinned-there was something about that blonde whirlwind that bewitched men. She looked at Johnny, who was closing the door to the penthouse. "Everything all right, Johnny?"  
  
"Just fine, Ms. Davis." The look on Johnny's face told her more than his words: Sonny Corinthos was being bewitched as they spoke. She decided that she could talk to Sonny about this in the morning.  
  
"Well, I won't interrupt then." She shared a knowing smile with the bodyguard. He's not half-bad looking, a part of her mind commented. "Goodnight, Johnny."  
  
If Johnny noticed the color that rushed to her cheeks, he didn't show it. "Goodnight, Ms. Davis." 


End file.
